Just One Yesterday
by kelpie169
Summary: Killian takes a curse meant for Emma. After all, what does he have to live for? Everyone sees him as a villain, the woman he loves is running away-he's got nothing to live for. Or so he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be a one shot based on Fall Out Boy's song Just One Yesterday. But now it's grown and it's not following the lyrics really so...I'll be posting every couple of days since it's mostly done. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything OUAT or any Fall Out Boy songs. You can bet your ass I'd be living the high life if I did.**

* * *

All he saw was the flash of green. He didn't think about what it meant; he didn't try to rationalize what he was doing. Without contemplating the implications of his actions, he dove in front of her-the woman he loved, the one he would gladly give up everything for. In that split second of unquestioned self-sacrifice, the pain flared into a scalding wave of agony as the flash of green magic smashed into his chest in a blindingly brilliant burst

And as he skidded to a stop on the frozen ground, Killian Jones succumbed to the curse meant for his beloved Emma.

* * *

This was really just a prologue...the rest of the chapters are longer, I swear. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

* * *

The gentle rocking woke him, just as it did every morning. The only difference was the body nestled into his own. He cracked his eyes open against the early morning light filtering in through the porthole to see the cascade of blonde hair flowing over his pillow.

Ah yes. Emma.

She'd finally made her choice. She'd renounced her claim to the throne, much to her parents' chagrin, to join him on the sea. He'd always said she'd make a hell of a pirate and he'd been right.

The royal ships that had escorted them to open water were something he was wary of, but then again-he now had a pardon for all his piracy directly from the royal couple themselves.

And he also had his Emma.

One small sack of clothes was all she'd brought with her. And today was the first day of the rest of their lives together.

He nestled into her neck, savoring the feel of her bare back against his equally bare chest. A slight whimper erupted from those swollen lips he'd abused with his own the night before and he grinned wolfishly.

"Morning, love."

Emma pulled her legs into her chest, jutting her naked ass further into the cradle of his hips. He groaned at the exquisite jolt of pained pleasure as his cock hardened instantly.

"Too early. More sleep."

He chuckled, running his hand up over her hip, trailing his fingers softly over her porcelain skin. "Aye, it's early. But you're home is on the sea now. And we wake with the sun, as it were."

He pulled her onto her back, resting his weight on his ruined forearm as he braced himself above her.

"Besides, I have the perfect way to wake you up."

Her left eye cracked open and the corner of her mouth twitched, fighting against the smile that was trying to break free.

"Oh yeah, Captain? Prove it."

Killian smirked, silently accepting the challenge. His lips captured hers, his tongue surging forward to lick at the seam of her lips. Her answering moan made his cock throb with purpose and he ground his hips forward, rubbing against her thigh. The friction was delicious, all the better for the remnants of their passion still coating her supple skin from the night before.

His good hand pinned her wrists above her head, wedging them between the wooden planks of the wall and the back of the pillow she rested on. Then his lips began their assault.

He latched onto one perfectly puffy pink nipple, swirling his tongue around the taut nub. Her back arched upwards, her other nipple begging for attention. And he gladly obliged, nipping his way across her chest. Killian released his grip on her wrists, his hand sweeping down her body, coming to rest on the slick flesh between her thighs.

"Ah, so you like how I wake you up, don't you Swan?"

The breathy moans and the sharp upward tilt of her pelvis answered his question. Her hands shot downward, one clawing at his back, the other grabbing onto his manhood, stroking urgently. His breath hissed through clenched teeth, his hips surging violently forward.

Emma tugged gently, pulling him towards her body, nestling the tip of him into her dripping folds. With a sharp cry from both of them, he thrust home, his body quivering with repressed need as he held himself inside of her.

She brought her legs up, hitching them around his hips as she pulled him down to her mouth once again.

"Take me Killian. Make me yours."

"As if you'd be anyone else's, love."

His smile abruptly fell as he pulled out and thrust back in, his face screwing up into a grimace of pained pleasure. She sighed in sweet relief as he picked up the pace, hitting that single spot inside her that sent her soaring to heights she'd never before imagined.

She met him thrust for thrust, her back arching, her body torquing up to meet his, their sweat mingling as skin slid against skin.

It was with a keening cry that Emma finally found release, followed quickly by Killian's shout as he emptied himself inside of her. Her arms banded around him as they both panted, trying to catch their breaths in the aftermath of their combustion. His forehead rested against hers as he eased himself to the side, never slipping out of her as he cradled her in his arms.

"Gods, but I love you Emma. Thank you for choosing me."

"As if I'd choose anyone else."

x . x . x . x . x

"Why isn't he waking up?" Emma's voice held a note of panic that David had never heard.

He glanced at his daughter as she paced around the small room. They'd brought Killian back to the loft, placing him gently on the double bed they'd wedged into the corner of the living room.

"I don't know. Just-wait for Regina and Gold. They'll know what to do."

Snow grabbed his hand, nestling her hugely pregnant body into his and he automatically wrapped his arms around her.

Emma continued pacing, her hands wringing as her eyes swept over Killian again. He looked like he was sleeping, a certain boyish innocence stealing over him that she never would've expected.

Why had he done that? She was the Savior; she had magic. She would've been fine. She could still hear Zelen`a's gleeful cackle as she'd disappeared in a haze of greyish smoke, leaving the devastating aftermath of her attack.

Her pacing was abruptly halted as Regina burst into the loft, followed by a more sedate Rumplestiltskin limping behind her.

"What did you find?!"

Regina crossed the space quickly, kneeling next to the pirate and tugging at his boot. Emma nearly growled as she shot over to them, taking over and tugging the boot gently from his foot.

A sharp hiss left Regina's lips as she caught sight of the bare skin of Killian's foot.

"Well, shit."

Emma's eyes narrowed as she glanced at the appendage she was still holding, her breath catching in her throat as she saw what Regina had noticed first.

The toes of his left foot were shimmering and translucent. David gasped and rushed forward to help as Emma scrambled for his other boot.

"I'm very sorry, dearie. This is a bit more that the average sleeping curse." Gold's voice cut through the fog that had settled around Emma's brain.

"What do you mean?"

"A sleeping curse is usually cast by spelling an object. Something like an apple to be eaten or a needle to get stuck with. This was a concentrated burst of magic. Zelena is most likely weakened since it takes an extraordinary amount of power to conjure something like this from thin air. And seeing as how she was aiming for you, it was probably supposed to kill you instantly."

Regina's explanation made Emma's breath hitch. Killed? Killian was going to die? But-

"But he isn't dead! So, the spell didn't work. Right?"

The mayor glanced over at Mr. Gold. "Not exactly. It was specifically calibrated for you. It intended to feed on your own magic, funneling it back to Zelena. Hook doesn't have magic, so it's stealing his life force slowly. That's why my dear sweet sister would be weak right now. His life is leaching into her, but he's less powerful." Regina shrugged as if it made perfect sense.

But he couldn't die. Killian was strong, he'd survive, he'd-

"Emma…" Mary Margaret's voice drew her attention back to the situation at hand. And she gasped as she saw that shimmer travel upwards, the entirety of his foot now hazy and transparent.

"If we don't find the cure-and fast-he's not going to make it."

The last thing Emma heard was a shout of surprise from David as everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. So don't sue.

Thanks to everyone who's read/reviewed/followed/favorited...means the world-seriously. :) Even if I don't have the time to reply to everyone individually, just know that I appreciate it. :)

* * *

Killian's eyes scanned the horizon, watching the stars twinkle in the fading twilight. The soft footsteps on the deck drew his attention and he spun quickly, sweeping Emma up in his arms.

Her squeal of laughter echoed over the water, drawing the attention of the few crew members still on deck. They chuckled, returning to their duties and leaving their Captain to his woman.

"Put me down, you crazy pirate!" Her laughter resonated across the open sea, bouncing of the waves like rocks skipping on the surface.

"But I like having you in my arms, Princess. How long do you think it'll be?"

"Any day now. Why, are you excited?"

Killian smiled, setting her on her feet and wrapping his arms around her. He laid a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling back, his hand and hook migrating to her extremely pregnant stomach.

"Of course I am. I've always-I mean...well, you realize that this little Prince or Princess will be part pirate, aye?"

Emma bit back a grin, letting him get away with hiding his welling emotion.

"Of course. And technically I'm not a Princess anymore, so the baby won't technically be royal either."

The light in his eyes dimmed slightly. "I never meant for you to give up your life. I would have let you go, to marry that pansy ass tosser your parents picked out. All I wanted was for you to be happy."

Her delicate fingers gripped his chin harshly, tugging his eyes up to her own. "I AM happy. I'm happy with you. These past two years have been the best of my life and I wouldn't trade them for anything. I never cared about being a Princess...I was a horrible Princess, remember?"

They laughed together for a moment. Then Emma calmed, taking his good hand in hers and bringing it to her heart. "You have my heart, Killian. You always have. And I would be miserable without-"

Her breath caught as a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. She hunched forward, bracing herself on Killian's arm, squeezing her fingers into his flesh.

"What?! What is it?! What's wrong?"

The remaining crew rushed to their aid as Killian panicked. Emma smirked through the pain, waving off their helping hands.

"I think your child is going to enjoy interrupting us. I think it may be time."

"Shit! Someone go to shore and fetch the doctor!"

A moment later a splash sounded as the rowboat dropped to the water and Emma tried to slow her breathing.

"Come on, love. Let's get you below deck."

Hunched over and still panting slightly, Emma felt Killian's arm go around her waist. She grabbed onto the hook he offered, knowing that she could squeeze as hard as she liked without hurting him.

Together they trekked to their cabin, pausing only once as Emma breathed through a contraction. Killian settled her into bed, pouring her a glass of wine that she promptly spit back on him as another round of pain attacked.

The doctor, a royal physician stationed in the port near them specifically for this reason, arrived three quarters of an hour later. Killian opened the door to usher him in and was astonished to see the crew, nearly every single man, clustered in the hall outside-waiting for news of the babe.

They received a tilt of the head from him before he disappeared back into the room, leaving the crew to pace and bet and gamble as they waited.

Killian paced as Emma labored, biting his thumb nail down as far as he could before starting on his other nails. The doctor finally gave him a task-propping her up and rubbing her lower back-just to keep him busy.

The night turned to day as the hours slipped on and Killian couldn't believe the horror and ugliness of birth. Truly he was astonished the race had survived at all, given the enormous trial this was.

The sun was high in the sky when the doctor prompted Emma to push. Killian propped himself behind her to help pull her legs back, mindful of the sharp point of his hook as the doctor knelt on the wooden floor at the end of the bed.

"Come on, love. You're almost there. Almost done."

The sweet whispers were lost in sobs and screams as his child fought to enter the world. Emma, his beautiful brave Emma, pushed for over an hour when finally-with a mighty yell fit for a warrior-she sagged back against him and a sharp shrill cry rang out from below.

"You did it! Oh, Emma, you did it!"

He pressed soft kisses to her sweat-slicked forehead, craning his neck to see the baby.

The doctor stood a few moments later, cradling a small bundle wrapped in a soft linen blanket. Killian's heart skipped a beat as the older man placed the child in Emma's arms. Tears sped down her cheeks as she pulled the blanket back, propping the baby against her legs.

Killian felt a tear slipping down his cheek as he watched Emma hold their child. He glanced over her shoulder, resting his chin there as he sniffled lightly.

"So, love-do we have a Prince or a Princess?"

Her beaming smile turned towards him and she pulled the blanket further, causing the tiny little person in her lap to let out an affronted squawk.

"Seems you've got yourself a tiny Prince. Do you have a name for him, Captain?" The doctor asked, quill poised above a bit of parchment ready to be dispatched to Emma's parents.

A small nod from Emma as she settled the baby at her breast and leaned back into him gave him an immeasurable surge of fatherly pride.

"Henry. This is my son, Henry Jones."

x . x . x . x . x

"What do you mean you can't get it?!"

Mr. Gold leaned heavily on his cane as Emma railed at him. Regina and David stood by the door, ready to beat feet out of the loft as Mary Margaret hid in the kitchen. Only Henry was brave enough to stand near his mother.

"Just what I said, dearie. This particular curse is complex and the ingredients for the counter curse are rare, even in our world. In this world-well, there's absolutely no way to get what I need."

Henry's hand on her arm deflated the remaining anger out of her. She sagged, her arms wrapping around herself as Rumplestiltskin's words sunk in.

"So, essentially, you're saying there's nothing we can do. And he's going to-" she choked, not able to get the word out.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

Regina and David braced themselves for whatever explosion of emotion Emma would dish out. But she surprised them.

"Thank you. I think-I think I'd like to be alone. Now."

Without another word, she turned and dropped into the chair beside the bed. The others filed out of the loft, Henry placing a gentle kiss to his mother's head before walking out after his grandparents.

Emma couldn't even bring herself to acknowledge him. She grabbed Killian's hand, squeezing until her fingers cramped and she left small indentations in his flesh. The lack of response nearly broke her.

She glanced down his body, lifting the corner of the blanket. They'd changed him into a pair of David's sweatpants the day before and the small strip of skin above the waistband was a sickening mixture of bruised translucence. She pulled the soft cotton shirt back down over his stomach before covering him again with the thin blanket.

She shook her head. He loved her-that's the only reason he'd jumped in front of her. But didn't he realize that she couldn't live without him now?

Her eyes welled with tears as she remembered the last words she'd spoken to him. Vague threats of returning to New York and a scathing remark about his uselessness-her head dropped to the bed, a sob ripping out of her throat as her hand found his again.

"Please, Killian! I need you with me. God I just-FUCK!"

With any hope draining out of her she wept against his skin, never noticing the color leaching from his fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. So don't sue.

Thanks to everyone who's read/reviewed/followed/favorited...means the world-seriously. :) Even if I don't have the time to reply to everyone individually, just know that I appreciate it. :)

* * *

"You know, I've been thinking."

Emma turned to him, dropping the bundle of sails she'd carried up from below.

"What about? How the storm was hell and you're glad we're pulling into port tomorrow? How we can get a room at that inn we always stay at? How we can leave Henry with Gibbs for a few hours?"

Killian smirked as Emma sauntered over to him, swaying her hips in time with her sultry words.

"Aye, love. Now that's what I'm thinking about." His hand automatically went to her hip, stroking the soft linen of her tunic and slipping his thumb underneath. He brought his hook around to pull her even closer to him, grinding his hips against hers. His cock strained against it's leather confines, aching with need for his woman.

He shook his head slightly, ridding it of those dirty thoughts as he pulled away from her. Killian cleared his throat as she laughed, clearly enjoying the effect she had on him.

"Well, now I've all but forgotten what I wanted to talk to you about, Swan. Bad form, bad form…"

Her hearty laugh chased him as he retreated below deck, trying to escape the maddening influence of her wily charms.

The next day they docked in a small port city about two days ride from Emma's parents. Henry was giddy, the chance to be on land a rarity in his meager three years of life. Emma and Killian chuckled as they walked through the dusty streets, hands woven together as they watched their son's awestruck face as he ran from place to place.

A few blocks from the docks they came to The Poisoned Apple-the cleverly named and family owned inn. Emma's cousin ran it, doing the cooking and barkeeping while his daughter did the cleaning.

Henry ran through the door ahead of them, slamming the door behind him. Emma giggled as she heard the "Oi!" as a crash sounded. Killian rolled his eyes, hooking his fingers into the handle and yanking the swollen wooden door open.

She stepped through, scooping up her son and handing him upside down to his father, Henry's black hair falling in wild disarray as Killian bounced him.

"I should've known the little hellion was yours! Welcome back, cousin!"

Emma rushed to her cousin's side, helping him right the benches and chairs Henry had apparently knocked over.

Straightening, she grabbed the other man for a hug. "Jefferson! It's so good to see you!"

A small waspy girl bustled in from the kitchen, pausing as she caught sight of the newcomers.

"Aunt Emma?!"

"Grace?!"

The girl dropped the mop she'd been carrying, the women rushing toward each other and embracing in a clash of fabric and squealing.

Jefferson ambled over to Killian, knocking his shoulder gently. "So, how's life on the high seas, mate?"

Jefferson smiled as he looked over at the reformed pirate Captain. Killian had a lightness about him that Jefferson had never seen in all the years he'd known him. Even when he'd been with Milah, there'd always been a certain reserve he'd hidden behind-but not any longer. Killian's face was open and free, the lines that had accumulated in years past miraculously gone.

"Life is...ah, gods. Life couldn't be better. This here-" he shook the giggling boy in his arms at his long time friend, "-is Henry. The little mischief maker that has turned my crew into a bunch of simpering ninnies. I swear they play tea party more than work anymore."

Grace laughed as she and Emma wandered over to the men. "So, you're the little cousin I've heard so much about?"

Killian righted Henry, setting him on his feet where he swayed for a moment before hiding behind his father's legs.

Grace giggled, throwing an arm around Killian lightly. "Where is all this shyness coming from? Neither of you are shy-at all."

Emma laughed and Killian rested his hook lightly on his son's head. "He's faking. He's hoping you'll offer him a cookie or something."

Henry's eyes lit up and he poked his head around Killian's leg, a small smile highlighting his adorable face.

"Aw, well how can I say no to that, huh?" Grace reached forward, scooping the child into her arms. "Let's go grab some sweets. And then you and I can have a real tea party. I'll even get Papa to join us."

Jefferson groaned, dropping his head. "Might want to get out of here mate. She'll have you joining as well." He pulled a large silver key out of the pocket of his apron, passing it to Killian as he reached towards Emma for another hug. "Go on, have some fun. Your room is ready whenever you come back."

"Come fetch us if he's a bother." Emma gnawed on her lip , the worry of leaving her son for the first time eating at her now that she was faced with their departure.

"He'll be fine, love. Look, Grace has already got him enamored. Let's go have a bite, huh?"

Killian nipped her ear, waving his hook at Jefferson as he tugged on her arm. Sighing, she let him drag her out the door, taking a deep breath once she was outside.

They wandered down the street, stopping at a shop or a cart here and there, nodding at the crew members they passed along the way. Emma shuffled along, not paying attention to their destination until the shade of the forest sheltered her from the sun.

"Where are we going?" She cast a nervous glance back toward the inn.

Killian pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. "Trust me, love. I'd never lead you astray."

She smiled, linking her arm with his as he tugged her further into the trees.

About twenty feet in, Killian broke away and pulled out a worn black cloth he kept on his person, pulling it over her eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" She huffed.

"Patience is a virtue, love. Not one that you possess in spades, but it'll have to do."

She could hear the smile in his voice as he led her carefully forward, stopping in a small patch of sunlight. She felt the warmth seep into the bare skin of her arms and soak into the leather of her pants. She felt his lips brush her bare shoulder, skimming over the seam that rested just underneath her collarbone as his hook worked the knot behind her head. The black fabric fell away, her eyes opening to see a gorgeous clearing with a blanket nestled in the center.

"Oh, Killian…"

He led her to their picnic, settling her down on the blanket as he pulled the basket of goodies over to him.

He sprawled out next to her, hand feeding her everything his crew had managed to procure-grapes that spurted juice as her luscious lips closed around them, bread that was still warm and fragrant from the oven, cheese that flaked as he ripped small pieces off.

They laid together, softly stroking exposed skin, unlacing leather, unbuttoning shirts, peeling fabric away from flesh-all as the sun shined down on their little corner of paradise.

Their breaths came in short, shallow pants as they finished, collapsing next to one another as he wrapped his arm around her middle.

Her ass ground into his spent cock, though he felt a telltale twitch as it stirred to life again.

"Marry me, love."

She froze. Then she turned in his arms, her fingers tangling in the hair of his chest, her brilliant emerald eyes seeking out his ocean blues.

"I love you more than anything. And I'd be very honored if you'd marry me-your highness."

He guffawed as she reared back, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. Her smile lit the clearing more brilliantly than anything the sun could hope to match. And as her lips skimmed over the thin skin of his neck, he had his answer.

"Yes."

x . x . x . x . x

"There has to be another way."

Mary Margaret watched as Emma paced the length of the loft, her arms waving frantically as she spoke.

"Emma-" she started, momentarily puzzled. "You've made it clear how you feel about Hook. Why the sudden need to save him?"

Her daughter's head whipped around, her green eyes glaring in her direction. "Why do I need to SAVE him? Seriously? The precious and virtuous Snow White asks me why I need to save the man who has done nothing but try to help me? He came for me in New York. He helped rescue Henry in Neverland. He's been right by my side this entire time while we fought Zelena...and you're asking me why I need to save him?"

Mary Margaret grimaced. "It's just-well-you said yourself that you were going back to New York. Why would he want to wake up, if that's all you're going to do?"

Emma reeled back as if she'd been slapped, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"It's just-listen to me, Emma." She stood, calmly taking her daughter's hands in her own as she squared off against her. "That man loves you. He's given you his whole heart time and time again. And you've done nothing but stomp on it. I know what happens in a normal sleeping curse-and so do you. Henry told you. But I talked to Regina. This curse is different. He's not in pain. He's not heartbroken or sad-he's trapped in a fantasy world where his greatest heart's desire is real."

Emma yanked her hands away roughly, stumbling back and sinking down into the chair she'd occupied for the last three days. Her eyes shot to her pirate's prone form. Was that really what was happening? Was that why he wasn't fighting to wake up?

She raised her eyes to her mother's, silently seeking-something, though she couldn't have said what.

Snow knelt down in front of her, grasping her hands again. "Think hard Emma. Think about what you want and what you think Killian wants. Think about whether it would be a cruel fate to know exactly how it feels to get everything you've ever wanted only to have it ripped away or whether it'd be kinder to just let him go."

She left Emma where she was, staring blankly into space as she gathered her coat, shutting the door gently behind her. Mary Margaret quickly wiped away the lone tear that had managed to escape, nearly stumbling down the stairs as more tears blurred her vision.

"WAIT!"

Emma''s voice echoed in the stairway, halting Mary Margaret in her tracks. She looked up at the landing where Emma leaned over the balcony.

"You called him Killian."

Mary Margaret's eyebrow raised. "Yes. That's his name."

"No! I mean-" Emma's footsteps clattered over the worn steps as she nearly ran to catch her mother. "You always call him Hook. You've never called him Killian."

Her face softened as she took in Emma's tortured expression. "He's a good man. He deserves to be remembered as a hero-as Killian Jones."

She shrugged, continuing her descent, pushing through the door into the frigid air outside.

"How'd it go?" David asked, pushing off the wall that had been holding him up for the last hour.

"I don't know. The look in her eye though...you were right. She loves him. She just needs to realize it."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, except lots and lots of children's paraphernalia...so don't sue. See the bottom for more notes...

* * *

Killian groaned as someone jumped on his back.

"Come on Daddy! Time to get up! Time to get up!"

Emma groaned and pulled the pillow out from under Killian's head, smothering her own as she curled into a ball.

Killian cracked his eyes open, smiling at the small bundle of energy currently bouncing on his back. He twisted around, his fingers attacking the tiny person's stomach, tickling without mercy.

"Daddy! Henry says we're almost docked!"

"Alright Princess. Let me get Mommy up and we'll be right there. Go tell Gibbs to give you an orange."

The little girl's eyes lit up and she bounced off the bed, her blonde ringlets trailing behind her as she fled the room.

"Why? Why do you encourage her to do that?!" Emma's whine was muffled from under the pillow and Killian laughed at his wife.

"Oh, you know why. She's my Princess."

"Ugh. I hate it when you call her that."

His fingers went to work again, attacking his wife's side and she squealed as she flailed around, kicking the blankets off her legs.

"Mmmm, now this is more like it." Throwing the covers off himself, Killian covered her bare body with his, skin sliding against skin.

They both moaned at the feeling, his cock jumping to attention as her nipples peaked, begging for attention.

His lips lowered to hers, his tongue battling it's way into her mouth as he rolled her on top of him. She sat up, her fingers tweaking her nipples as she ground down onto his hips. One of her hands came down, gripping his length as she raised up onto her knees-

"MOM! DAD!"

"Oi!" Killian's head flopped back as Emma scrambled to grab a sheet, jumping off the bed to dress. "What are you on about, boy?!"

"Stop trying to give me another sibling! Leia wants to go ashore! And I wanna go see Grace and Jefferson!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." They heard the stomping of their son's humongous feet as he climbed above deck. "I swear-one of these days I'm going to…"

"Going to what, pirate?" Emma's eyebrow rose in a startlingly familiar way and Killian chuckled, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He stood, striding quickly to her side as she bent to pull out a pair of breeches. His cock ground into her upturned ass as his hand gripped her hip and she moaned low in her throat.

"We do NOT have time for that now. Henry will mutiny if we keep him from Grace and her cookies."

They dressed quickly in between gropes and giggles, then they made their way to the top deck, hands linked together.

"Thank the Gods! I was about to row in without you."

Killian ruffled his son's hair, tweaking his ear with his hook. "You should be more careful, lad. I'm liable to keelhaul you one of these days for your sass."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah-COOKIES!"

"Calm down, lad. We'll be there in no time." Gibbs, ever the voice of reason, broke in as he lowered the row boat to the water.

"Daddy! Up!" Emma rolled her eyes as Killian complied with their daughter instantly, tucking his hook under her behind as he set her on his hip.

"Pansy." Emma laughed loudly as Killian bowed lowly, letting Leia's hair dangle as he turned her upside down.

"Come on, love. Let's get to shore."

Henry groaned and grabbed his sister from Killian's arms as Emma threw her arms around her husband, mashing her lips to his.

"Come on, Leia. They're being gross again."

"Give it a few years lad. You won't find it gross."

The crew on deck smirked at their Captain's words, nodding their heads as Emma glanced around.

The small group rowed toward shore, leaving the dingy in Gibbs' capable hands as they made their way through the quaint town.

"Now, Leia. This is Mama's cousin and his daughter. You need to be polite." Killian's stern voice was slightly offset by the playfully mean expression on his face. She giggled as Henry grabbed her hand, dragging her quickly with him.

"Yeah. And Uncle Jefferson makes the BEST cookies ever."

Emma rolled her eyes, linking her arm through Killian's as they strode quickly after their children. "See if I make him anything again."

Laughter echoed off the dusty cobblestones as the children raced to the door of the inn, Henry pulling it open and pushing Leia through.

"GRACE!"

A loud clatter sounded from the back as the girl stumbled out of the kitchen, preceded by her burgeoning stomach.

"Holy shit!"

"HENRY!"

The chorus of scolding from his parents brought a flush to his cheeks and he mumbled an apology to the room at large as Grace made her way slowly toward them. The chaos died down as Killian valiantly grabbed a chair and ushered her into it as the Jones family gathered around her. Jefferson shuffled in from the kitchen a moment later, wiping his hands on a towel and toting a basket that smelled of baked goods.

"Ah yes. You've seen the news." Killian slapped his old friend on the back, congratulating him on the impending birth of his first grandchild as Emma and Grace began discussing 'womanly matters'. The children grabbed the basket from Jefferson's arm, scurrying toward the fire where a checkerboard was set up.

Day turned into night as the inn filled and the family visited, a round of congratulatory drinks going round when Grace's husband came in. Graham joined the men as they drank and laughed, later pulling out a set of dice to roll.

Emma bent to Killian's ear as the inn emptied, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek as she whispered something unheard to the others. Her eyes sparkled as he shifted subtly in his seat, throwing his dice out carelessly.

He excused himself quickly, swiftly looking in on the children and finding them sound asleep, before making his way quickly to the room they always stayed in.

Emma's back was to him as she stared out the window and he stalked lazily toward her after locking the door.

"Hallo, love. Now-about this treat you promised me…"

She giggled as his hook pulled at the laces of her leather breeches, his fingers going to work on the buttons of her shirt.

She twisted in his arms, her fingers tangling in his hair as she tugged him down to her mouth. They shuffled backwards, her knees hitting the edge of the bed before they both toppled over, laughing as their clothes became much more cumbersome to remove.

Hours later they lay curled together under the down blanket, Emma's head resting on Killian's bicep as they panted. Her fingers tangled in his chest hair and she bit her lip lightly.

"It's nice. You know-that Grace is having a baby. She's always wanted to be a mother...and she's great with Henry. She's even more enamored with Leia, I think."

Killian chuckled, remembering the hilarity of Leia's tantrum when asked to get off Grace's lap. "Aye, that she is love. She'll make a wonderful mother."

"She was going on and on about how she wants a house full of kids. I really hope Graham is up to the task."

"Oh, I'm sure he's up for some kind of task."

Emma gasped, slapping lightly at her husband's chest before bursting into laughter and burying her head into the crook of his arm.

"So...how would you feel about possibly adding another pirate to the crew?"

Killian's eyebrows came down at the abrupt subject change. "Why? Is someone leaving that I'm unaware of?"

She sighed heavily, propping herself up on her elbow, her hair fanning across his chest as she looked up at him. "Not the ship's crew. OUR crew."

It took a moment, but her meaning dawned on Killian in a burst of clarity. "What? Another-wait...Emma?"

She bit her lip again, a small smile pulling up the corners of her lips. "I talked to the doctor today when Grace and I went walking. It looks like there's another little pirate on the way."

Killian remained frozen on the bed, his blue eyes blinking rapidly as he fought back tears.

"Uh-I mean, is that alright? We never really talk-"

Her words were cut off with an almighty 'Whoop!' as Killian jumped up, unconcerned with his nudity.

"Oh Emma! Ahhh! Another baby! We're having another baby!"

She laughed as he pulled her up, dancing around their room as they celebrated. Eventually he allowed her to collapse back on the bed, her head resting on the pillow as he sprawled next to her, propped up on his elbow and gazing adoringly at his wife.

"I can't even tell you how happy I am. Another baby...Gods!" He pulled himself up to lay on the pillow beside her, caressing her cheek with his good hand and pressing his lips lightly to hers. "Gods, but I love you, Emma. You've made me the happiest man in all the realms. Truly."

She snuggled down into the blanket, curling up beside him as he stroked her hair. And as she slept, secure in the knowledge that Killian would always be there and would always love her, he pondered the miracle his life had become.

x . x . x . x . x

"Shit! David!"

Emma's voice echoed in the loft, drawing her father to her side in an instant. The second he laid eyes on Killian, he knew the reason.

"Please...call Regina! There just-there has to be something…"

Shaking his head, David ducked out to the hallway to call the Queen.

Emma whimpered as she clutched the pirate's hand, barely feeling any of the weight that should have been there. The translucent shimmer had climbed and was creeping up over his neck now, color leaching away steadily as time went on.

"Come on Killian! Please, you can't leave me. Please…"

She was broken; broken and beaten down with next to no 'd tried everything that Gold and Regina could think of, even venturing into Cora's old books, with absolutely nothing to show for it. Killian was still dying, still wasting away under a curse meant for her.

She rested her head on the sheet next to him, her tears falling steadily as her shoulders shook with sobs she tried to suppress.

Regina bustled in a little later and Emma shot to her feet, gesticulating wildly at Killian.

"It's getting worse! We need to find another way!"

Regina sighed, smoothly settling into a chair pulled over from the kitchen table. "Emma. I've tried to be as nice as possible about this, but there is no skirting around the issue. There is nothing we can do. Unless you finally get your head out of your ass and realize that you love him, he is going to die."

Emma blinked at her son's other mother. "But-uh...wait, what?"

"The only sure fire way to reverse any curse-break any spell-is True Love's kiss. If you think you can face that, then by all means give it a shot. It's the only one he's got."

With nothing further to say, Regina stood and awkwardly embraced her before retreating out the door.

"Well?" Regina shook her head at David's question.

"It's up to her now. She knows what she has to do."

Inside the loft, Emma's eyes roamed over her pirate. His scruffy beard had grown in heavily in the few days since he'd been cursed, though it did nothing to detract from his 'devilishly handsome' looks.

Could she do it? Could she open herself to the heartbreak she knew would come? But-what if it didn't? He'd proven over and over again that he was there, that he was in this for the long haul. What if Killian was different?

Could she make that leap of faith?

The light died in the sky, the stars twinkling from behind storm clouds as the minutes ticked by. Emma watched as the curse's effects inched higher and higher, her strangled breathing becoming more and more labored as time marched on with no regard for her misery.

She gazed out the window as the sky lightened in the east, that glowing yellow orb mimicking the curse as it bathed the land in bright light. And she took a deep breath as she made her choice, laying her lips lightly against his.

* * *

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY! But it had to be done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue!**

Since I forgot to post Ch 6, you get a twofer today. :)

* * *

The rush of magic consumed her, flowing through her veins and bursting in a blindingly brilliant flash of energy.

Emma gasped as her eyes shot open, only to see the color return to Killian's body as if it had never been gone.

With a sharp inhale, his eyes snapped open, his ocean blues frantically seeking her out. She choked back a sob as she threw herself on him, gripping the soft cotton of his borrowed shirt. So she noticed immediately when he stiffened in her arms, his muscles going rigid as his head darted around.

"Emma?" Her heart stuttered at her name on his lips, a rarity she now treasured. "Where's Henry? Where's Leia?!"

Her eyebrows came down heavily in confusion. Leia? Who was Leia?

"Killian, what are you-"

He shot up, pushing her body off his as his hand swept down his chest. "No! Nononononono…"

Emma was horrified as her strong, resilient pirate burst into heaving sobs, collapsing in on himself as he wept. She had no clue what to do, rearing back to stare as his shoulders shook in agonized grief.

"Killian, what-?"

"WHY? How could you be so cruel, Swan? How-how could you rip everything away from me?!"

Emma's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in astonishment at the sheer rage his eyes held for her.

"I-I don't...I don't understand Killian. What...what are you talking about?"

"Like you care! I just-I need-" He stumbled as he tried to stand, yanking away from the helping hand she tried to offer. "No! Just get the bloody fuck back!"

Emma collapsed in the chair she'd taken residence in, heartbroken and on the verge of tears yet again as he stumbled away from her, fighting with the doorknob as he tried to leave. The sharp thud of the heavy door closing behind him was like the final bell of a fight that left her beaten and broken, yet again.

She cast her eyes back on the rumpled blankets where he'd laid for days, confused by the turn everything had taken. Her head dipped low, nestling into the pillow where he'd lain, smelling the salty sweet scent of him, the tears soaking into the fabric as she wept.

x . x . x . x . x

"I don't know what you did, but you need to get down here Miss Swan. Your pirate is depressing the hell out of the Rabbit Hole's clientele." Regina's harsh voice cut off abruptly as she hung up the phone.

Emma sighed, not wanting to face him again. Her heart had already been broken once today-surely that was enough. She reluctantly dragged herself off the sofa, flicking on the light so she didn't trip trying to climb the stairs.

In her room, she looked around aimlessly, trying to figure out what she wanted to wear. What sort of fashion said 'desperate and lonely'? Shrugging, she shucked off her lounge pants and loose tank top, picking up a snug pair of soft jeans and a linen tunic. She shook her hair out, making a face at her reflection in the mirror. Those dark circles were supremely unattractive, but she couldn't bring herself to put any makeup on.

Pocketing her keys, she left the loft. Deciding to walk the two blocks to the Rabbit Hole, she figured that would give her a little time to clear her head. But when she pushed through the door into the smoky bar, her heart leapt into her throat at the sight before her.

There was Killian, back in his pirate regalia, slumped heavily on the bar. Tom, the bartender, waved her over frantically, his eyes wide with relief at the sight of her. She approached slowly, not wanting to startle her pirate, inching closer and closer. Her nose wrinkled and she nearly choked on the stench of rum wafting off him.

"Killian?"

His head whipped up, bleary eyes taking her in from head to foot. "Oh thank the bloody Gods! It was only a dream, aye? Emma, tell me it was only a dream!"

She nodded quickly, though she was unsure which part he was convinced he'd dreamed. At that moment she didn't care. All she cared about was getting him safely to a bed where he could sleep off the alcohol he'd all but showered in.

"Come on, pirate. Let's get you home." She hefted him up, staggering slightly under his weight as he leaned heavily against her.

"I'm sorry, love. You shouldn't be lifting my heavy arse in your condition. Bad form, Jones-bad form." His slurred words confused her, though she didn't stop for clarification.

She shuttled him out the door, waving once to Regina who huffed in her direction before ushering him down the street. She debated taking him back to Granny's-to the room he'd been staying in since they'd been back-but she couldn't bring herself to. She needed him near her, if only for one night. She knew she'd lose him in the morning and her heart would break all over again, but she couldn't bare to let him go just yet.

Killian stumbled up the stairs, motioning wildly at the walls and talking to 'Jefferton and Pace', whoever they were, resting against the door jamb as Emma dug her keys out of her skin-tight pants.

As she swung the door inward, he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. Her startled gasp echoed in the dimly lit hallway until he cut it off with his lips. She pushed him backwards into the loft, never moving to break their kiss. A small part of her told her to stop, to spare herself the pain this would cause-but she couldn't.

"Gods, Emma! I thought-I thought I lost you!"

The desperation in his voice made her ache. "Never. Fuck, you could never lose me Killian. I'm right here."

A sharp cry ripped from his throat as he hauled her up, lifting her legs to wrap around him as he stumbled into the wall. Then he spun, pinning her in place as he ground his substantial erection into her thigh.

"Fuck! Bloody fucking hell you're perfect!"

Emma cried out as his lips found her neck, nipping the sensitive flesh under the ear. He moved down, yanking the fabric of her shirt away with his hook, tearing through the cloth as if it were nothing but air.

She arched her back, pushing them away from the wall, tangling her fingers in his hair. "Bed. Now!"

He complied instantly, crossing the room to the small bed he'd been confined to for days, though he didn't seem to recognize it. He dropped her unceremoniously onto the mattress and dove to cover her with his body. His scruff tickled her chest as he nipped at her collarbone and his hook ripped through the waistband of her jeans. She groaned low in her throat as he tugged her pants down her legs, diving immediately into the wetness between her thighs, shredding her thin cotton underwear in an instant.

His tongue was relentless, his fingers delving into her depths as she arched up, the pleasure sweeping over her. She gazed down her body to see his dark hair sticking up in tufts from her tugging, his lips slick with her juices as he stared up at her.

"Do you want more, love? Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue? With my fingers? Do you want me to make you cum?"

Her eyes shut of their own volition, her core clenching on his fingers at his words. "Fuuuuuck, YES! Killian! Fuck!"

He dove in with renewed enthusiasm, lapping and sucking at her clit as he thrust two, then three fingers into her. Her hips pumped, straining as her breath stuttered. And then she fell into that bottomless abyss of pleasure, a keening cry echoing around the dark room.

Killian drew out her pleasure, slowing his fingers and leaning back as he stared at his handiwork. Her sweat slick skin called to him as her breasts heaved up and down.

"So beautiful. Fuck. Gods, Emma…"

He stood, quickly stripping out of his leathers, tossing them haphazardly to the floor. Then he sprawled out next to her, his touch surprisingly gentle as he stroked her skin, making lazy passes from her throat to her thighs and back again.

When her breathing had evened, he tugged her to lay on top of him and she marveled at the planes of his body. Her fingers stroked gently through the hair on his chest and her lips sought out those sensitive places on his neck and shoulders.

"Ride me, Emma."

The soft command made her core clench and weep, a low moan fighting it's way out of her throat. She raised her body, bracing her weight on her knees. She grabbed ahold of him, stroking gently, spreading the drops of precum that leaked out of him. And then she positioned herself, pausing a moment as she braced herself above him.

Then they were joined-an almighty roar ripping from his throat as she inhaled sharply. She was so full-so achingly complete as she sat astride him, not moving-unwilling to break the perfection of the moment.

Then his hips bucked and she cried out as he hit that perfect spot inside her. Her hips pumped, grinding against his as they moved together, perfectly in sync. His hand reached for hers and he linked their fingers together, her heart aching with the simple gesture. His eyes shone with love as they swayed, his body surging into hers as she answered his unspoken pleas with light kisses pressed to his exposed chest, working her way to his lips.

Bright lights exploded behind her closed lids, her orgasm reaching a crescendo as unexpected as this entire night of passion.

She gasped as Killian surged forward, throwing her back on the bed. He pumped his hips, chasing his own release and catapulting her into another even stronger orgasm. His breathing hitched and then a low muttered "Fuuuuuuuuuuuck" escaped as he froze above her. She could feel the pulsing of his rigid length, ripping another small moan from deep within her.

He collapsed on top of her, breaths coming in heaving gasps. Her arms banded around his back, keeping him pressed to the length of her body, unwilling to lose the warmth he radiated.

"I don't want to squash you, love. Just-let me...here…" He rolled, never leaving her body as he wrapped her in his arms, laying face to face in the darkened room.

Moments passed-or maybe hours, Emma wasn't sure-and she gradually slipped into that hazy half conscious state of bliss, softly wrapped in the arms of her True Love.


	7. Chapter 7

Birds; there were birds chirping somewhere outside. Emma groaned as she rolled away, trying to burrow her head into the hard body she'd shared the bed with.

But he wasn't there.

Gasping, she jolted awake, sitting up in a rush of fabric as the sheet fell away from her naked body.

"Finally awake, love?"

Her eyes sought her pirate, finding him slouched in the chair she'd been a resident of for the last few days. The dark circles under his glassy eyes spoke volumes to her and she winced at the stench of rum still wafting off him.

"Yesterday wasn't a dream, was it?"

Terrified of the calm he exuded, she shook her head minutely, gathering the fallen sheet to cover herself.

"Somehow you pulled me out of the curse. Then I left and you found me drunk."

She nodded, still silent.

"Then you brought me back here and gave me a pity fuck before you send me on my way."

"What?! No! Killia-"

"What Emma, what? No, that wasn't it? How could it not be?! You woke me from the perfect life I could never have just so I can watch you drive away. AGAIN!"

"It wasn't a pity fuck! What the fuck happened that made you hate me so much?!" Emma's strong words tapering into nothing as she deflated, crumbling in on herself. When she looked up, she saw nothing but resignation in Killian's eyes, as if he'd given up on happiness.

"I had-everything. You renounced your throne and joined me on my ship. We had a baby-Henry-and then we were married. Then we had a little girl. You wanted to call her Leia." He paused, smiling at the memory. "And then you told me you were pregnant again. The next thing I remember was waking up in this life that has done nothing but disappoint me. I had-everything...everything."

He choked, almost inaudibly and her eyes misted over as she watched him. His head reared back and he blinked rapidly before clearing his throat.

"Well-I'll leave you to it, Ms. Swan. Have a safe journey."

He stood up more quickly than he should have been able to given the approximate alcohol content of his blood. His swift footsteps echoed through the loft as he strode to the door, yanking it open and disappearing.

Emma sat there, stunned at the last few minutes. Her heart started beating furiously in her chest, threatening to break into even smaller pieces. She jumped up, gripping the sheet tightly to her body and tripping as she darted to the door. She yanked it open, throwing herself into the hallway as she chased after Killian.

"Killian!" She caught sight of his leather coat as she rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs. "Killian, stop!" She heard the door slam as he kept walking and she silently cursed the pirate who she knew she'd make a spectacle of herself for.

She punched through the door, skidding to a halt and hurting the soles of her feet on the sidewalk. Her head darted to the left, then to the right where she caught sight of him leaning against the brick wall, head down, and hand over the bottom half of his face.

She marched over to him, clutching the thin sheet around her and shivering in the autumn air, her finger poking into his chest when she reached him.

"Listen here, you stubborn pirate! I had to save you! I just-you were dying and-" Her hand closed over her mouth as she choked back a sob. His hand reached for her before dropping, as if he didn't want to touch her. "Look-you took a fucking curse for me. You were dying and I had to save you! I just-I couldn't...fuck!" Her free hand raked through her tousled hair, pulling it harshly.

His eyes softened and he tried to tug her inside, glancing around at the few onlookers out and about this early in the morning.

"No! I just-you need to hear this!"

"I can hear it inside, Swan. Come, let's get you-"

"NO! Killian, just listen to me! I fucking love you, you idiot!"

Time seemed to freeze. Even the birds stopped chirping. Marco froze across the street, gawking at the pair and Ruby stared wide-eyed at them from down the street.

Killian's eyes had flown wide open as Emma sagged, her confession hanging in the air between them.

"I just-I had to tell you...I had no idea-I mean, Regina said you were living the perfect life and I tried to make the best choice...and-I just...I couldn't lose you." Her hand covered her mouth again as a sob ripped its way out of her chest. "And now-well, now you hate me and my heart is broken yet again. Great to know it still works, huh?" She laughed derisively, feeling achingly hollow. "So-yeah...I'll just-yeah, I just had to tell you."

She turned, rushing back inside, fleeing the complicated emotions that she was not at all used to dealing with. She didn't want an audience for her shame and grief and she couldn't face Killian when he told that he hated her.

She slammed the door, throwing herself across the room and into the bed they'd shared for those few precious hours. The tears finally fell as she curled on her side, wrapping her arms around the pillow.

She laid there forever, or so it seemed, in absolute agony. Not only did he leave her-because who would ever stay with unlovable, unwanted Emma Swan?-she had to deal with the guilt and grief of knowing she'd ruined his life. He'd had everything he ever wanted; what he thought she'd never give him. But she wanted to; she wanted that life with him. She wanted to have babies with him;cuddle on cold nights with him; have disasters trying to cook with him...she wanted it all. And now she'd never have it. Her sobs choked her; the agony spearing through her chest as if it were a spear.

Then she felt a hand on her bare back.

"I do NOT want to talk about it, Mary Margaret. I'm sorry, I just-can't."

A pregnant pause filled the loft before she heard the voice she never thought she'd hear again. "It's not your mother, love."

x . x . x . x . x

"Leia! It's time for school!"

Emma laughed as Jack ran past, whipping around her, using her legs as a pole. His giggles echoed off the tile as he slid out of the kitchen in his sock-covered feet.

"JACK!"

She laughed even harder at Killian's exclamation, dropping the spatula into the pan of eggs she was cooking.

The door slammed, a shout sounded, followed by a large thud.

"JACK!"

"HENRY!"

"Oi, boys!"

Emma bent over, holding her ribs as she guffawed loudly. She straightened up, stumbling over to the kitchen entry, her hand flying to her mouth at the scene before her.

Henry was sprawled across the hallway, glaring at his little brother who was draped across his chest, while Killian stood above them, hand and hook on his hips.

The icing on the proverbial cake was when Leia appeared at the top of the steps, her blonde ringlets bouncing as she shook her head, her hands on her hips, mimicking her father, as her toe tapped. Killian's eyes traveled up the staircase, taking in his daughter's stance and he broke out into laughter.

He stepped over the boys, crossing the hall and wrapping Emma in his arms, where he laid a huge kiss on her to the chagrin and catcalls from the children.

"Come on guys! Ugh, you're so gross!" Henry gently pushed Jack off him, popping up to his considerable height and swinging his little brother onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I seem to have a surplus of brother here. Where do you guys want him?"

He grinned widely at his parents and they beamed right back. "Eh, got room in your dorm for him?"

Henry snorted. "Hell no! Besides, he'd cramp my style."

"You do know women flock toward men with small children who aren't theirs, right lad?"

Emma smacked her husband as he laughed again. "And just how would you know THAT, pirate?"

He laughed as Henry murmured a "Busted…" and Emma playfully huffed. A moment later she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek as she darted back to the kitchen to finish the eggs.

"Come on, hooligans! Breakfast is served!"

Killian watched the mad dash for the breakfast nook, complete with tripping and laughing from the boys and a dainty step past from the girl. He crossed the kitchen to where Emma was plating the eggs, along with the pancakes and fresh fruit she'd prepared earlier. He wrapped his arm around her, resting his chin on her shoulder as a sigh escaped.

"What?"

He grinned at her question. What indeed.

"This is just...this is perfect, love. Absolutely perfect."

* * *

And that's all folks. They got their HEA and hopefully I didn't traumatize you too much. :) Thanks for reading lovelies!


End file.
